theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40 - Fuck Joel
Episode Number: 40 Title: "Fuck Joel" Recorded: 23 March 2007 Run Time: 3:19:05 File Size: 93.4 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. News and Topics *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #Subject: Shitty movies breed shittier sequels. // Question: Singer Lauryn Hill made her film debut in a film with Whoopi Goldberg? #Subject: I wonder WHY you feel that way. Could it be because you have...oh, I don't know...a vagina?!? // Question: Before becoming a huge singing sensation, who did a 'Las Vegas style lounge act' in Canada? #Subject: I stopped watching when Ed McMahon started doing life insurance commercials. // Question: Ashanti, Leann Rimes, Justin Timberlake, Usher, which of these artists did NOT appear on 'Star Search' before becoming famous? #Subject: Maybe they were on Romper Room instead. Romper, bomper, stomper, boo. // Question: Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears, Mandy Moore or Justin Timberlake, which pop artist did NOT start out on 'The Mickey Mouse Club'? #Subject: Her hit in the 80s was Spanish for "Crazy Movement", maybe. // Question: Which pop artist first came to fame on the Australian Soap Opera, 'Neighbours', before hitting it big around the world with a remake of a 60's hit originally recorded by Little Eva? #Subject: You mean she was royalty? Well, I'll be damned! // Question: Which multi-platinum singer helped out her aunt, Gladys Knight, when she asked her to perform in Las Vegas with her? #Subject: Michael Vale must have been drooling. // Question: When she first came to New York City, Madonna worked at this well-known bakery-related food chain place. And stuff. #Subject: Gasp! I should have won! Fuckin' cunt! // Question: Which country songstress started her career out as a secretary at a record label when she first moved to Nashville? #Subject: Did she have a high school named after her? // Question: Born Alecia Moore, she colorfully changed her name to this? #Subject: I woulda stuck with Natalie McIntyre. Your new name sounds like you just fell off a slave ship! // Question: Which singer was 'discovered' when she laid down some vocal tracks on a demo for a singer that didn't show up? #Subject: You oughta know her. She was on Nickelodeon first. // Question: Which internationally known singer started out as a pop star in her native country and even won the equivalent of a Grammy for 'Most Promising Young Star' for her first self-titled album? #Subject: If she was just a few decades earlier, she coulda done the theme for Jimmy Snuka! // Question: Before going on to international fame, this singer was part of a defunct group named Sista. When their debut album was shelved by Elektra, she went on to record her own solo album. #Subject: Is she hindu or is that just a really big zit? // Question: Which lead singer of an internationally famous group of the early 1990's joined the group as a back-up singer before replacing the first lead singer who had committed suicide? #Subject: Long before she planned weddings. // Question: This Hispanic American got her start as a 'Fly Girl' on the sketch comedy, 'In Living Color'. #Subject: She was perfectly safe. Girls don't have penises. // Question: Which singer was a back-up singer for Michael Jackson on his 'Bad' tour before going solo? #Subject: Funny. She'd have been perfect for Froot Loops! // Question: What cereal was Tori Amos the spokesmodel for? #Subject: Daddy was a Senator...or Mayor...or some piece of political shit. // Question: Which artist named her daughter after her first movie, which was a huge flop? #Subject: Scary is not a spice! Shoulda been called Black Pepper! // Question: Which Spice Girl almost didn't make the group because she was late to her audition and was only allowed to audition after convincing the producers of the group to give her a second chance? #Subject: Would the movie be called 'Sid and Skanky' then? // Question: Which rocker tried out for a part in the movie, 'Sid and Nancy' before going on to rock stardom? #Subject: Is that her name, or are you offering me a drink? // Question: Which one of these actress-singers was told by her high school guidance counselor that she was not going to make it in show business because she was 'not drop-dead gorgeous'? Answers #Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit #Shania Twain #Ashanti #Mandy Moore #Kylie Minogue #Aaliyah #Dunkin' Donuts #Faith Hill #Pink #Macy Gray #Alanis Morissette #Missy Elliott #Gwen Stefani #Jennifer Lopez (J. Lo.) #Sheryl Crow. #Just Right #Cher #Geri Halliwell (Ginger Spice) #Courtney Love #Brandy Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes